Qful
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Q is here to explain the 2009 reboot of Star Trek...in his own way. Rated K plus for suggestive content.


Q-Ful: A Voyager/2009 Star Trek Fanfiction

Side Note: If you haven't seen the Voyager episode Q and the Grey, the Voyager episode Night, the Star Trek movie Nemesis, and the 2009 Star Trek movie, please do before reading this fanfiction.

In the midst of a black void in space…was the mischievous Q with medium black hair, Lady Q with long brown hair, and their child Q with short blond hair. Lady Q sighed, "we've been everywhere and every time in the universe…and little Junior still won't go to sleep."

The mischievous Q figured, "then maybe we need to make our own pocket dimension from scratch."

Lady Q remarked, "like this black void of boring nothing?"

The mischievous Q pointed out, "the Malon and the Night Aliens are at war…and Captain Janeway turns it around for the Night Aliens. And you call it a black void of nothing."

Lady Q figured, "I'm sorry, Q. I'm just not in the mood."

The mischievous Q concluded, "you got any better ideas, Q? No? All right then. Junior…it's story time."

Their child Q clapped his hands in inner amusement and chuckled like a toddler usually does. He said as he did so, "story time."

The mischievous Q went on, "that's right…listen to daddy Q. Let's see…Captain Kirk is a good example of what humanoids can do."

Lady Q pointed out, "wait…I thought you favor the captains Janeway and Picard the most out of the humanoids."

The mischievous Q pointed out, "maybe, but they're only a few examples of what humans are capable of."

Lady Q concluded, "I guess you made your point. Moving on."

The mischievous Q realized, "oh, right…the story. What if instead of Spock having no emotions, he'll become like Kirk?" A rebooted version of Spock appeared in a certain school on Vulcan, as seen through a wormhole in an isolated part of the Void.

Lady Q pointed out, "wait…I thought you were telling a story."

The mischievous Q remarked, "I'm good at making mind games and altering the fabric of the universe...not so much at coming up with bedtime stories."

Lady Q concluded with a sigh, "at this point, I'll try anything. Sure. Spock can turn into Kirk."

The mischievous Q added, "and maybe he can have a relationship with Uhura." A rebooted version of Spock and a rebooted version of Uhura appeared in a certain turbolift on the Enterprise, as seen through the wormhole.

Lady Q muttered, "you and your over the top romanticism."

The mischievous Q figured, "I thought you liked that about me."

Lady Q explained, "I just don't understand how you can think Uhura and Spock could be a couple…when it'd be more likely to be Christine Chapel."

The mischievous Q commented, "oh, that was never pursued anyway. Another of the many reasons why I get annoyed by Spock."

Lady Q figured, "when you put it that way… I never liked Vulcans anyway."

The mischievous Q added, "me neither…they can be such dullards. Ohh…and maybe Kirk can become even more like a jerk for kicks." A rebooted version of Kirk appeared in a certain bar on Earth, as seen through the wormhole.

Lady Q pointed out, "but…you like humans."

The mischievous Q added, "he'll overcome it near the end."

Lady Q added, "personal loss of his father first?"

The mischievous Q concluded, "sounds good. And since I'm not too keen on the idea of the Federation making peace with the Romulans, we'll have them as the main villains."

Lady Q concluded, "because they should be more like you anyway?"

The mischievous Q added, "exactly."

Lady Q suggested, "why not have them be world destroyers while we're at it?"

The mischievous Q figured, "well, I'm not too keen on that…but if you want it that way in our pocket dimension, then you got it."

Lady Q responded, "thank you, Q."

The mischievous Q deduced, "should they just be mad…or vengeful?"

Lady Q concluded, "vengeance for something that'll happen in the future."

The mischievous Q realized, "like Romulus being destroyed by a star going supernova?"

Lady Q figured, "sounds good. This is turning out to be more fun than I thought."

The mischievous Q concluded, "long as there's no annoying Time Police or much attention to the Prime Directive, I'm good with whatever you come up with."

Lady Q added, "even if there is a doomsday weapon that makes black holes and is called something simplistic…like Red Matter?"

The mischievous Q concluded with a sigh, "even if. But, how about black holes that involve time travel and a future Spock coming to this alternate Kirk's present day?"

Lady Q pointed out with a small chuckle, "you know space doesn't work like that."

The mischievous Q pointed out, "this is a pocket dimension of ours. It can defy the gravitational constant of the universe if we want it to."

Lady Q concluded, "sure, but didn't we just give away the plot to little Junior?"

Their child Q clapped again and chuckled. He said, "more! More!"

The mischievous Q turned to Lady Q, "look at him! He can't wait for the action scenes."

Lady Q suggested, "then since it took you this long, maybe I should do the transition scenes."

The mischievous Q figured, "even better…but I get to have a action scene first."

Lady Q chuckled a little, "to start a story?"

Their child Q insisted cheerfully, "action! Action!"

The mischievous Q went on, "you said it yourself: The loss of this alternate Kirk's father."

Lady Q chuckled, "you are devious."

The mischievous Q remarked, "just because I like humans doesn't mean I don't like testing them."

Lady Q suggested, "why don't you start then, Q?"

Their child Q clapped again and said, "start! Start!"

The mischievous Q concluded, "if you insist. In a galaxy far, far away, there was a Federation starship called the U.S.S. Kelvin. What its crew didn't know…was that a vengeful Romulan named Nero was waiting for them." The wormhole in the isolated part of the Void that this family of Q was in showed a rebooted version of a familiar looking Federation starship…coming closer to a certain large green wormhole.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
